dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Gamlen Amell
} |name = Gamlen Amell |image = Gamlen_estate.png |px = 260px |race = Human |gender = Male |family = Aristide Amell (father) Bethann Walker (mother) Mara Hartling (wife) Charade Amell (daughter) Leandra Amell (sister) Hawke (nephew/niece) Bethany Hawke (niece) Carver Hawke (nephew) Fausten Amell (uncle) Damion Amell (cousin) Revka Amell (cousin) Human Magi (cousin, once removed) |location = Gamlen's House, Lowtown The Blooming Rose, Hightown |voice = Timothy Watson |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Gamlen Amell is the brother of Leandra Amell and uncle of Hawke, Bethany and Carver. Background Gamlen was the second child of Lord Aristide and Lady Bethann of House Amell, born a year after his sister Leandra. Like his sister, he was afforded the best tutoring and upbringing the Amells could buy. And though he seemed overshadowed by his beautiful and talented sister, the two remained close throughout childhood onto maturity. Gamlen acquired a taste for gambling as a young man, and what began as an innocent nobleman's pastime progressed to having to pawn off family heirlooms to pay off his debts. Lord Aristide cut Gamlen's allowance when he found out, and put Gamlen under house guard to prevent him from sneaking out at night. Gamlen tried to curb his gambling addiction, but sneaked out nonetheless whenever his pockets grew too heavy. After Leandra eloped to Ferelden with Malcolm Hawke, Gamlen was left to care for their grief-stricken parents. Lady Bethann grew pale and thin, barely spoke to anyone or ate anything. She refused all invitations to soirees and balls. Lord Aristide began taking his meals in his office. The servants started going to Gamlen for instructions, who left the responsibilities of running the house to the steward. The oppressive atmosphere became too much for him, and he spent more time away from home, losing himself in drink, cards and the ladies of The Blooming Rose. Leandra sent him a letter when Hawke was born, but Gamlen was unable to write a reply that didn't sound accusatory and the letter went unanswered. During this time, Gamlen befriended and eventually fell in love with Mara Hartling, one of the estate's chambermaids and daughter of the old head cook. When Lord Aristide and Lady Bethann were stricken with cholera, it was Gamlen and Mara who nursed them. They got better, though they never regained their full strength. Bethann died after a second bout in 9:10, while Lord Aristide clung to life until 9:11. Mara stayed with Gamlen despite the numerous scandals the Amells were faced with. She found employment with the Reinhardts, a noble family once close to the Amells. When Gamlen kept gambling the nights away, Mara eventually left him, saying that she wouldn't let him waste another life like he'd wasted his. Appearance Gamlen has one of several facial structures and hair styles, depending on the customization of the player's character. The selection works as follows: There are three base facial shapes that each family member can have. Hawkes using the default Hawke appearance or any of the first three presets will get the first head shape, Hawkes using the second three presets will get the second head shape, and Hawkes using the final three presets (or any modded presets past that) will get the third shape. Each of the three head shapes has three variations - one with a pale skintone, one with a medium skintone, and one with a dark skintone, and each with a different hairstyle. Which of these variations is used by the game depends on Hawke's skintone; the first four skintones will result in the light-skinned version of Gamlen, the second four in the medium-skinned version, and the final four in the dark-skinned version. The same applies for Carver, Bethany and Leandra. Involvement References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Free Marchers Category:Free Marcher nobility